1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of positioning devices, most particularly, devices intended for aftermarket attachment to flashlights and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,155 relates to a multipurpose safety and utility flashlight having a clip by which it can be attached to a user and also having an outwardly extending flashlight bulb which projects a hemispherical beam pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,317 relates to a service light for motor vehicle use and the like having a magnetic base attachable to an iron-containing object for support, a C-shaped resilient clamp support for a flashlight, and an elongated arm connecting the base with the clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,800 relates to a magnet assembly for detachably attaching a flashlight to a surface, the magnet assembly being hidden when not in use and partially protruding from the flashlight when positioned near a magnet attracting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. De. 324,109 relates to an ornamental design for a magnetic flashlight holder.
U.S. Pat. No. De. 321,062 relates to an ornamental design for a flexible holder with magnetic base and clamp for a small flashlight and the like.